U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,805 discloses an apparatus to manufacture large blocks of cheese. This apparatus does not provide for any draining mechanism to be located within the cheese curd material during the application of pressure. As a result, three applications of large amounts of pressure are needed to drain substantial quantities of whey from the curd particles. Further, the apparatus has to be tilted to allow the draining whey to flow away from the container holding the cheese curd.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,969,995 and 4,049,838 disclose an apparatus and method by which to manufacture large blocks of cheese. These patents call for two sets of draining mechanisms to be inserted within the curd material. One set each of said draining mechanisms are to pierce the curd material from the top and bottom ends of a container mold. Said draining mechanisms are of V-shaped perforated blade construction that do not extend beyond the mid-portion of the container when fully penetrating the curd material. Furthermore, the entire cheese manufacturing apparatus has to be rotated 90.degree. from its original upright orientation to permit the whey to flow from these draining mechanisms and out of the curd container.
Other typical apparatus for manufacturing large blocks of cheese are listed in other U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,851,776; 3,100,712; 3,133,492; 3,568,316 and 3,719,994.